Gundam Fight 14
by RoyalKnight1
Summary: Four years since the last tournament, the Fight begins again. Will Neo-Japan's Domon Kasshu remain the Champion? Or will there be an incredible upset victory from one of the other contenders? The Dark Gundam incident is behind everyone...yet something eerie looms within the shadows.


The Gundam Fight was here again. The Ring was repaired, the representatives were dispatched to Earth and the Gundams followed suit.

In America, there were some new additions to the roster that remained Independent.

All, ironically near each other. In a secluded hanger a young man looked up at a Gundam.

"Ah the Calvary Gundam...I can't believe it's mine..." He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair "...or that I'm a Gundam Fighter.."

He cracked his knuckles "This is my year..." he displayed a bit of confidence "...I've trained all through the 13th."

He had. With watching the current champion, Domon Kasshu's, matches. 'Might end up fighting him, can't be too cautious'. He had said.

_At a battle..._

He watched as the Burning Gundam slammed it's hand into the gut of the Gundam it was fighting and the other Gundam turned red.

He whistled "Wow...that is an impressive weapon..."

"And then.." he reminisced.

_After a mighty "Heat End!"_

The other Gundam exploded.

The young man, Taylor Mason, would admit, he kinda idolized the Neo-Japan Fighter.

There was a loud thud outside. Taylor run out of the hanger "What was that?"

A Gundam.

On it's knees. With another one, Large, black and red, with large wings shaking it's head.

"Stand up." A man's voice from the Large Black and red Gundam said to the small Silver one.

The Silver one stood up...

It was shapely. Like it was contouring to the shape of the Pilot like the Mobile Trace System does. Taylor had estimated the pilot was a woman.

_Nice to see more than one female fighter participating._

Boy would Taylor be surprised in the coming months. He turned to leave..

"Don't you think you're being a bit rough?" The woman, sounding more like a teenager, spoke up.

"Rough?" The Man scoffed "What'd happen if you had a match against the Burning Gundam?" he referenced the current champion "You'd be in pieces dear."

_Dear? _Taylor stopped.

"I know Papa.."

_Oh...his daughter?_

"...but I highly doubt they'll pit me against the champion so soon. You worry too much." the last part held the faint hint of a chuckle.

"Maybe I do." The man had a faint hint of a chuckle too now "But I prefer being cautious to picking bits of you from all around the ring."

Taylor headed into the hanger again _Speaking of training...I'd best get back to mine._

/

"Come on move!" The Calvary Gundam inched forward.

_Don't tell me...24 hours and I broke it._

Taylor sweatdropped a bit. He twisted at the waist.

_Is it me or is the Mobile Trace System getting tighter-_

He got cut off by harsh feedback. The Gundam fell to it's knees.

Taylor fought his way back to his feet "No...I refuse to..." Again with the feedback.

"You will work for me Gundam..." Interestingly enough, it started to. Feedback levels slowly returned to normal. _That's it...?_

He did nothing actually. The system adjusted to him. He stepped outside.

The two were gone...

_Good...I can practice._

..he warmed up. Almost identical to Domon's.

He heard a whistle, looking down, there was a young woman with blond hair looking up at him.

"Finally got it to move, eh?"

"I didn't break it Shi.."

_You're just not very good with it yet._

Shut up me!

Taylor shook his head "Where's yours?"

"Behind my house."

"Why-wait..."

"Yep."

He sweatdropped.

There was a flash behind the young woman "What the hell was that?" she turned...

And saw, what Taylor recalled as, the Black and red Gundam, sparring with the Burning Gundam. The pilot fighting Domon knew what he was doing.

"Not bad Domon!" "Ha! I see you haven't lose your edge!"

"Um...Taylor?" "What?"

"Look."

The two experienced fighters were heading towards the two of them. They were pretty much tangled in each other.

This sparring matched was eerily ironic.

The Black and Red one looked a lot like Master Gundam. And considering his opponent was the Burning Gundam...

The two Gundams locked hands.

_"Darkness...!"_

Even his special move was named the same.

_"Burning...!"_

Shiloh actually took cover behind Calvary's right leg.

_"Finger!"_

There was a bright flash of light. Taylor shielded his eyes. The power coming off of the two 'Finger' weapons was so strong it was starting to erode Calvary's arm armor.

The light, and energy, subsided. The two experienced fighters looked over.

...then back at each other.

"Oops." The pilot of the black and red Gundam muttered.


End file.
